Cross The Line
by xfallenxenigmax
Summary: What happens when Jericho finds out his little sister is dating Edge. How will Chris react to loosing his title at WM. What will happen to Nikki Irvine when her brother stands before her drunk with a baseball bat? Will Nikki ever remember her boyfriend.


~Nikki's POV~

I was walking home from work with my twin sister Jamie. We both had gotten new jobs working with the WWE thanks to our brother Chris. You see Jamie and I are the younger sisters of the WWE superstar Chris Jericho. Lord did we get taunted all the time, but hey Chris wasn't as bad as his TV personality.

Jamie looked over at her sister "So are you and Adam going out before Wrestlemania this weekend?"

I smiled brightly and nodded "Yes, he's taking me out to dinner after the HOF ceremony, Vince said he has to be there so he promised to take me after. I wish I could go to the HOF ceremony as his date. He's going stag, for me so I don't get upset. Although I told him I didn't care that he could take a date"

Jamie squealed giggling "Awww that's so cute that he's doing that for you Nikki"

I smiled "I know right" I walked up to the door to our small RV that Jamie and I were sharing and went inside and started a pot of coffee for Jamie knowing she would want some.

~Chris' POV~

I walked threw the Axxess crow headed back to my hotel room. I saw one of my sisters friends waiting by the door to my hotel room "What do you want Erica?"

Erica smiled with a slight evil look in her eyes "I need to talk to you about Nikki. Something you should have known months ago"

I sighed and unlocked the hotel room door and held it open for Erica to go inside "What do you need to tell me"

Erica looked at me dead in the eyes smiling "Well Nikki is dating Adam Copeland, has been since he came back to the WWE from his injury"

I glared at the girl furious "SHE'S WHAT?!"

Erica just smiled and left the room.

I grabbed my phone off the table and hit the number 2 speed dial.

Nikki answered her phone "Chris what's up bubby"

~Nikki's POV~

I held my phone to my ear as I poured a glass of milk for myself.

Chris growled and screamed "Your date ADAM FUCKING COPELAND!" he hung up.

I dropped my glass and stood there in shock "he he he knows"

Jamie looked at her "Who knows what, what'd Chris want?"

I looked at her "He knows about me and Adam. How did he find out?"

Jamie shrugged "Don't ask me, I didn't tell him"

I sat down and grabbed my phone and called Adam who didn't answer his phone "Adam its Nikki, Chris knows. He knows about us dating. I have no idea how he found out but he just called me and he knows. Be careful. I love you"

*Four Days Later…WrestleMania Night*

~Jamie's POV~

I walked with Nikki back to the RV. Nikki hadn't spoken in nor had she did much in the last four days. Chris had found out about her relationship with Adam Copeland and demanded that she not see him anymore. I looked at my sister and asked "Nikki you hungry?"

Nikki shook her head and laid down on her bunk.

I sighed and made myself a sandwich and started eating when I heard something outside. I looked out the window and saw my brother outside with a baseball bat and he looked really drunk.

~Chris' POV~

"NIKKI ANN IRVINE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW" I yelled and trying to keep my balance.

Nikki stood up and walked outside "What Chris?!"

I took a swing at my sister not exactly knowing what I was doing the bat slammed right into the side of Nikki's head knocking her to the ground. I proceeded to climb on top of my sister smacking her a few times "It's your fault I lost my belt tonight, it's your fault that jackass has my title" I kept hitting her.

~Jamie's POV~

I ran out of the door as soon as I saw Chris swing the bat at Nikki "CHRIS STOP!!!" I screamed at him but it didn't help. I tried to pull him off but it wasn't working "HELP!!" I screamed as loud as I could hoping another superstar would hear it as they walked back to their hotels.

Adam and John heard Jamie screaming and ran over. Adam stopped cold when he saw Nikki on the ground and Chris on top of her beating her. John ran over pulling Chris off "Adam dude help me he's drunk"

Chris swung at John but missed.

John pulled Chris off of Nikki.

Adam rushed over to Nikki and carefully picked up her head "Nikki baby wake up"

I pushed Adam away from my sister and shook her a little "Nikki wake up please"


End file.
